Sherlock Holmes, That Poor Woman
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When Sherlock gets raped on a case, she ends up pregnant. Moriarty comes back and no one knows that Sherlock's pregnant. What could go wrong? Fem!lock, Johnlock, Preg!lock Rated T for rape and mentions of sex.


Prologue

Sherlock was always teased for her name in school. It was "too old fashioned" and "it's a man's name" but she ignored them to the best of her abilities. When she met Jane, the teasing stopped, it finally stopped. Jane stood up for her, she didn't nitpick on her name and didn't let anyone else. Sherlock was more cheerful than she had been in years, when she met Jane, she had a friend, a real, honest to god friend, and though she covers all her emotions up with a brick wall, one night, after a case, they fell down.  
It was a case with a multi criminal. He committed many crimes such as, murder, theft, impersonation, but his most recent one was rape. This man has escaped Scotland Yard many times, before Sherlock started helping. This man had recently been back on crime sprees in the past week, and Sherlock, don't ask her how, found the location of the man. Sherlock planned a nice easy arrest, seduce him in, cuff him, knock him unconscious, and let the Yard deal with the rest, but she got so much more.  
She found it relatively easy to seduce people after she got good at it. With her features and a few undone buttons, anyone could see her being someone like Irene Adler (who actually tried to recruit her).  
She told Lestrade her plan, and he seemed to think good of it, but Jane didn't.  
"What if he gets you?" She questioned her friend.  
"That won't happen." Sherlock calmed her flat mate. Sherlock took a cab the location and stepped inside.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"You know, they usually don't come to me." He said. Sherlock tried to locate his voice, but before she knew it, she was knocked out.  
She woke up in a bed, tied to the bars, naked, and judging by her position, the deed had been done. She didn't know how long she was out for, but she guessed a while. She could her Jane and Lestrade yelling her name, Sherlock tried to answer back, but her voice was too hoarse.  
Lestrade found her first, seeing, then shielding his eyes, when Jane came in, she covered Sherlock up with her jacket and Lestrade helped untied her.  
"I didn't catch him." Sherlock said sadly.  
"We can see that." Jane said. "What the hell happened to you?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Was all she got. Sherlock wrapped herself up in Jane's jacket, covering all she could, and left the scene.  
The others that were there, such as Donovan and Anderson, were horrified and strangely amused. They knew they shouldn't be, their lead detective just gotten raped, but hey, karma can be a bitch.  
When they got back to the flat Sherlock ran into her dark room. Jane knew what was going on in there. She knew Sherlock hated to show her emotions to anyone but herself, and with the recent incident, she was probably a wreck.  
Jane crept into her room, and as she suspected, she was having a nervous breakdown. Jane hugged her sideways, and Sherlock didn't stop her. She instead shivered into her neck, letting all of the emotions she's held up over the years spill out of her.  
"It…was…horrible." She managed to choke out. "I can only imagine" Jane said comfortingly. Sherlock eventually cried herself to sleep, and Jane laid her down on her bed, with a stray stuffed animal from Jane's cousin.

Several weeks later

Sherlock felt horrible. She was sitting on the bathroom floor and puking all she ever ate, out. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a few theories. One, it was a side effect from the rape incident, pregnancy. Two, it could've been from those drugs that the drug dealer was sniffing yesterday when she was on a case. And three, she was just sick.  
She decided to test her first theory first, because it was faster, and Jane would be home soon.  
Sherlock put on her jacket and ran outside. She ran to the nearest corner store, and bought the most effective home pregnancy test she could get. The cashier gave her a wierd look when she was checking out, since she was known throughout all of London to be asexual. She then paid for it, ignoring the looks, stuck it in her pocket, and ran back to the flat.  
Luckily, Jane wasn't home yet, so Sherlock ran to the bathroom to do the test. This was the one test she desperately wanted to fail on. She did the job and now the only thing left to do was wait.  
It had been 10 minutes and Sherlock was finally brave enough to look. A big pink plus sign was staring up at her. Sherlock was a crack away from breaking down again.  
She knew how this happened, the rape. To think that she was pregnant with a criminals child, it made her sick. But she knew what she had to do; tell no one. She knew how people treated pregnant women. If people knew that meant, no more chases, no interesting cases, having to eat healthy, as well as actually eat, and only getting cold cases; boring cases.  
No one can know, except one person; Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock walked out of the bathroom and went to her body mirror and lifted up her shirt. There stood a small bump, and Sherlock looked at it. She hasn't noticed it before, but now it was clearly there. She was always thin, bone thin, and this extra bump wouldn't mean anything to a stranger, but the people that knew her would be suspicious. Her shirts were always tight around her and this would stick out like a sore thumb. She touched lightly, as if it would break, and rubbed it.  
She always hated mothers who bragged about their children, and how special they were. Sherlock vowed that when this child was born, she wouldn't be like that. She patted her small bump and felt a warm tingling feeling spread throughout her body, it was the same feeling she got when she first met Jane. Pure love.  
Yes she loved Jane, but Jane was straight and Sherlock knew that, so the possibilities of being more than best friends was slim.  
She needed some fresh air.  
She put on her jacket to hide her stomach and went out into the nice summer afternoon. She was not halfway to the park when a car pulled up next to her.  
It was a big black car and Sherlock knew it was following her. So she took the chance and got in. She sat next to a women not even looking up from her phone.  
"Mycroft. Great" she thought. When she got to the Diogenes Club she went straight towards Mycroft's office. When she got there Mycroft was at his desk reading the paper. Sherlock sat down at the chair across from him, enjoying the pleasure of sitting down easily, which she might not be able to do soon.  
"What do you want?" Sherlock asked, impatiently.  
"Well, security says enough doesn't it." He replied smirking. He turned the computer around so she could see. It was her buying the test, and a video of her looking at her exposed stomach.  
"If this means what I think it means, may I be the first to say 'congratulations'" Mycroft said, still smirking.  
"If you dare tell anyone I will kill you!" Sherlock yelled softly at him, she hated her brother. When she did that, it was out of ignorance, she forgot all about Mycroft's spies.  
Mycroft smiled as his suspicions were being confirmed.  
"Let me see..." said his assistant, off to the corner of the room, unnoticeable to either of the Holmes' previously. Sherlock liked this assistant though, she wasn't an idiot, and reminded her of Molly.  
Sherlock felt awkward doing it, but she took off her jacket to reveal the small protruding bump. She kept her shirt on for dignity, but the bump was clearly visible.  
"How far along are you?" Mycroft said disbelievingly, looking over his glasses.  
"I'm not entirely sure, I'd say 2 months, that's when it happened."  
"What happened?" The assistant said shyly. Sherlock looked at the ground uncomfortably.  
"I was raped..." Sherlock said quietly, feeling ashamed. The girl could sense this.  
"I'm so sorry, but there's no reason for you to be ashamed, it wasn't your fault." The girl said, leaning a comforting hand on the taller woman's shoulder.  
"I let it happen, I dug myself into the situation. I could've been more wary, I could've caught him, but..." Sherlock said quietly through clenched teeth, cussing at herself about what happened.  
The girl looked down at Sherlock's stomach and placed a hand on it. "At least something good came out of it." She said smiling. Sherlock sat back down.  
"I suppose." Sherlock answered back, keeping her own hand on her stomach.  
"You'll need a new shirt, that one looks as if the buttons are about to fly off." Mycroft commented. Sherlock nodded hastily.  
"I suppose I'll get a size up, but I won't be caught dead in maternity wear." Sherlock said. She was beating out a tune onto her stomach with her long fingers.  
"Well I have to go," Sherlock said standing up. "Jane will be back soon and I want to speak to Mrs. Hudson before then." Sherlock grabbed her blazer and fixed it so her stomach wouldn't show as much as possible. She took Mycroft's car back to Baker Street and had just enough time to talk to Mrs. Hudson.  
Sherlock walked to her door and knocked wildly on it.  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
"I need to talk to you." Sherlock said sternly.  
"Come in, come in. Now what do you want to talk about?"  
"I'm pregnant." Sherlock said.  
"Oh! That's wonderful! But how did this happen?"  
"It's the repercussion of the rape incident." Sherlock stated sadly.  
"Oh dear... Everything will be just fine." She hugged Sherlock tightly, in doing so she felt the bump. "May I see?" She asked. Sherlock didn't really care anymore and took of her jacket and unbuttoned some buttons to reveal her small bump. Mrs. Hudson gasped in awe and Sherlock smiled at the shocked face she had on.  
When she heard the door close, Sherlock knew it was Jane. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and jacket hiding her bump and left Mrs. Hudson's flat.  
"Evening Jane." Sherlock said picking up her violin and she began to play a soft tune. Jane noticed something was off with Sherlock. She looked at her stomach. "Have you gained weight?" Jane asked. "I've been trying to eat more." Sherlock lied. Jane shook it of as a weird Sherlock thing, and picked up the paper.  
After a week or so, Sherlock got larger and she found that she ran a lot slower than she did a few weeks ago. She also noticed Sherlock's trouble getting up off the couch or a soft chair, she pushed it to the side, but stored the information for later.

Chapter 1  
4 months  
Sherlock looked down at her stomach. The bump was getting larger and harder to hide. Jane was doing surgery and wouldn't be home until later. She unbuttoned her blouse and looked at her bare abdomen. She knew that, at this point in her pregnancy she needed a check up.  
She texted Mycroft; "I need to get a check up, private clinic maybe? SH" it was less than 5 minutes before she got her reply. "267 Snawet Street." He replied. She gathered that that was the clinic and she made her way out the door, grabbing her gun just in case.  
"Taxi!" She yelled flailing her arm out. A taxi pulled up to her and she swung in. It was getting harder to sit and stand, but not hard enough that she couldn't hide it.  
The clinic was relatively small, a few chairs in the waiting room and one or two other people in there.  
"Sherlock Holmes?" A nurse called out.  
"That's me." Sherlock said looking up.  
"Come with me." The nurse said. She lead her to a small room, and gestured for her to sit on the bed.  
"How have you been feeling?" The nurse asked her.  
"Not bad, a bit of morning sickness and cramps but that's it." Sherlock said, studying the posters on the wall.  
"Good, good. Will you step on the scale please?" The nurse asked her. Sherlock stood up and got on. The nurse fixed the scale and smiled. When Sherlock looked at her weight, she frowned. She gained 7 pounds and hated the fact that the number would only go up after this.  
"Will you please lie down on the bed and remove your shirt? The doctor will be doing an ultrasound."  
Sherlock obliged and unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her blouse and removed her jacket. The nurse left and shut the door. Sherlock waited for about 6 minutes, before she heard some commotion going on outside the door. She listened through the door at the sound.  
She deduced that it was a stick up, by a tall man with a loaded handgun. She backed away from the door as footsteps drew nearer to her. She pressed against the wall when someone kicked open her door and locked it behind them.  
"Well, well, well. Sherlock Holmes, look where you are." The man said. He turned around. Sherlock felt her lung leap out of her throat.  
Moriarty.  
"No, you're dead..." Sherlock muttered. He stepped closer. She felt stomach churn.  
"This is the last pathetic place I'd expect you to be." He looked around, scowling.  
"Look at you! You can't be fun when you're pregnant!" He whined. She looked down at her stomach, realising why he was here. He got closer and closer, and before she knew it he grabbed her exposed abdomen.  
"Let go." She said, as calm as possible.  
"Here's the thing. No. You're weaker and more vulnerable than you ever were before. I could hurt you so bad. But then again, I'd be hurting a pregnant woman, that'd be so awful." He said sarcastically. She slid out of his grasp and grabbed her gun.  
"Okay, okay I see your point, no need to get moody. But before you shoot let me just do one thing. He got on his knees and punched her in the stomach. She yelled and grabbed it, dropping her gun.  
"It'll hurt a lot worse than that." He said before he walked off. She got up, still grabbing her stomach and wincing, and left.  
Worse doctors visit ever.

Chapter 2  
5 month mark.  
This was the day, the day she let everyone know. She could feel it. She had it all planned. She figured it'd just be a lot easier if they found out themselves instead of her having to tell them all.  
They were all circled around the dead body, Jane, Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, and even Molly; It had taken place in her office after all. Sherlock kept her coat on, to hide her bump, but it was getting larger and her coat wouldn't hide it much longer, which is why they should find out today.  
Sherlock crouched down the best that she could in her state and deduced everything fairly quickly and started to ramble on. "This was obviously a torture victim that had been killed accidentally. There are rope burns on his hands and legs, and blood streaming from his wrists..." she passed out on the floor behind her. All going to plan.  
Of course she wasn't really passed out, but this was her way of showing them that she was pregnant. She fell on her back, having her coat swing over her bump. "Sherlock!" Jane yelled going to her best friend's side. She and Lestrade carried her to the nearest slab table to lay Sherlock down on it. When Jane took of her coat to make a makeshift bed/pillow, the room filled with gasps.  
On the slab was a pregnant Sherlock Holmes.  
"Is she what I think she is?" Anderson said. They all nodded. Sherlock wanted to groan at his constant stupidity. Jane unbuttoned some of the buttons to reveal enough. Jane gulped.  
"I'd say at least 5 months." Jane confirmed  
"I thought she was asexual" Donovan said confused.  
"The rape incident happened 5 months ago." Lestrade said uneasily. They all nodded solemnly.  
"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital room?" Molly asked.  
"It's perfectly normal for pregnant women to pass out, she'll be up and running for cover when she wakes." Jane confirmed.  
"How did none of us notice this?" Lestrade asked.  
"Well, I had seen a few things but they were unimportant to me at the time." Jane said. "She had difficulty sitting and standing and crouching down to examine a body. She also seemed to run a lot slower."  
They sat in silence for a minute. Until Molly spoke up. "I noticed her lack of smoking and using nicotine patches. At least she's trying to take care of it."  
Jane leaned into Sherlock. She placed a hand on her forehead and then onto her swollen abdomen. She touched it lightly, as if it were to brake and removed it just as lightly. It felt nice, warm, so unlike Sherlock.  
They buttoned her shirt up again and thought about the situation at hand. Sherlock was pregnant, that's new.  
When Sherlock woke herself up to the public, everyone was deep in thought, even Anderson, which was seemingly impossible. Jane was the first to notice Sherlock was up. "Sherlock! You're up." Jane exclaimed, breaking everyone else out of their thoughts as well.  
They decided it would be best to go on like nothing happened. "You were saying?" Lestrade asked.

Chapter 3  
7 months  
Sherlock went out today with Jane for clothes for the baby and herself. Sherlock knew she wasn't exactly an unknown person anymore, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. The press was as bad as it was when Moriarty was at large.  
Jane said it was to be expected. Sherlock was noticeably pregnant now, and people would start to notice, especially the press who want a good story for their pay check.  
As Sherlock and Jane were leaving, it was bad. She walked out with the bags and Jane hailed the cab. They got in and Sherlock laid her hand in her abdomen.  
Once they got to the flat a few flashes were seen, but no camera or person. They cursed and went inside. They unpacked what they had gotten and sat down.  
Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door. "Sorry to disturb you two, but you may want to look at this." She handed them a magazine with Sherlock in the corner with the caption: "THE CONSULTING DETECTIVE PREGNANT?" They got one glance and thought the same thing. "DAMMIT! I knew this was going to happen!" She yelled, and threw herself down on her couch, arms hanging down. She pouted for a minute, then silently drifted into her mind palace.

Chapter 4  
9 months  
Sherlock was tired and sore, though bored she didn't want to move. She though, despritaly to sort the idiots out, went to Scotland Yard to discuss a case with Lestrade.  
It was late, and everyone seemed to have gone home. Once at the top of the stairs, she felt a painful twinge in her back, but passed it off as a cramp. When she was in the main office area it happened again, though more painful. She gripped to the wall to keep standing, but the pain got to intense and she sunk to the ground. She held her stomach tightly and tried to get up again. Once she was up, she walked to Lestrade's office. When she was at the door it came again, she sunk to the floor, held her stomach and clenched her teeth together.  
"You okay freak?" She heard someone say, Anderson, why did it have to be him?  
"What's wrong?" Donovan asked. Oh not her too!  
"Just some cramps." Sherlock said, Trying to stand only to fall back on the floor in pain. She winced and grabbed her stomach. "I think... I think... I'm in..." She said gasping for air through the pain, "labour" she said sadly once the pain was over. They didn't really react since that much was obvious. "What are you even doing here?" Donovan asked crouching down to her level. "I was going to discuss a case with Lestrade, and what are you doing here?" Sherlock answered. "We were finishing up a report. Listen, should we call an ambulance or something for you?" She asked nervously, looking down at Sherlock's sad pained form. "No, I think I'll be able to make it back to Baker Street. Could you help me up?" Donovan grabbed Sherlock's underarms and yanked her up. Sherlock looked a little embarrassed. "Thank you." She walked out as normally as possible, and didn't get more than 10 meters before she screamed out in pain again. What brought Donovan and Anderson running, was the full bodied scream in which they knew something wasn't right. They had never heard Sherlock scream before, and they didn't really know what it was supposed to sound like, but this was a clear signal of pain. They ran towards Sherlock. She was leaning against a wall grasping her abdomen as a pool of water formed around her. "Did you piss yourself?" Anderson asked amused. Sherlock and Donovan gave him 'what the hell?!' looks. "Her water broke you idiot!" Donovan yelled for Sherlock. In that moment she realised why Sherlock thought he was such an idiot.  
They didn't know what to do, none of them did. But they knew the basics of that moment.  
"What can we get to help you?" Donovan asked.  
"Jane, just Jane." She answered panting. Anderson whipped out his phone and began to call for Jane. Donovan stayed by Sherlock's side. As another contraction hit Sally urged Sherlock to grab her hand. Sherlock reluctantly squeezed it, but she felt a little better when she did.  
"It looks like we'll have to do this here." Sally said. She took of Sherlock's black pants and underwear, with little protest from Sherlock. She covered her legs with her coat to at least give her some dignity.  
Donovan reluctantly had to check how far Sherlock was dilated. She swiftly looked to find she was almost ready to start pushing.  
"Okay, just a little while longer then you can push." She told her.  
"I don't think I can wait that long." Sherlock replied through clenched teeth.  
"Jane's on her way." Anderson said returning from the other room.  
"It'd be best if you just leave for this." Donovan told him forcefully. Anderson got the message and left the room. Sherlock was resisting to push as much as possible, but it was hard and painful. After ten minutes Sherlock was fully dilated and was ready to push.  
"Okay, on the next contraction push!" Donovan told her. Sherlock pushed with all her might, and she felt it shift down to the bottom. That's when Jane burst in.  
"Sherlock!" She exclaimed looking at her best friend's sorry state. She knew what her job was in this though, and went to action. Sherlock kept pushing until Jane said something she thought she'd never hear. "I see the head, just one more big push for the shoulders and then your done. 1...2...3!" Jane exclaimed. Sherlock pushed as much as could and the shoulders slid out as did the rest of the child. "You did it Sherlock!" Jane exclaimed as she kissed her bestfriend's forehead. "Donovan, some scissors please?" Jane asked. Donovan got her feet and went to get a pair of scissors. "That was hell" Sherlock commented.  
"I can only imagine." Jane replied wrapping the baby in her jumper. When Donovan came back with the scissors, they cut of the umbilical cord and Jane have the baby to Sherlock.  
She had big blue eyes and curly wisps of black hair. she wasn't crying she was just looking up at her mother, with big wandering eyes.  
Sherlock knew this was going to be alright.


End file.
